Venturing out of the home with a baby can be a daunting challenge for a parent. Babies have many needs and require constant care. A large number of products are available on the open market for baby care. Selecting just which products to bring along, and figuring out how to transport them without misplacing any can be overwhelming. Frequent returns to an automobile packed with baby care items are a normal occurrence for any parent attempting to run errands with a baby. Struggling with bulky or overflowing bags of baby care items can make even a small trip out to a restaurant loom large with logistics, rendering it an infrequent event, to the detriment of parental bliss.
One popular product for carrying baby care items is the change bag, which may be a backpack, satchel or shoulder bag. A baby changing pad is available separately, or may be sold packaged with or within, and removable from, the change bag. Diapers, bottles, formula, a package of baby wipes, a towel, garments for changing, a hat, a small blanket and more can often fit in the change bag. Many parents own more than one change bag, perhaps having a larger one stuffed with more items for longer outings or more contingencies, and a smaller one with fewer items for shorter outings.
If breast-feeding a baby, a mother may not need to bring along a bottle, formula, an ice pack or other related bottlefeeding items. She may wish to bring along a nursing pillow, upon which to rest an infant's head while breast-feeding.
If bottle feeding a baby, a parent may still wish to bring along a pillow, for resting the baby's head. An exhausted mother may wish to rest her own head upon a pillow, while the father holds the baby, or vice versa.
For a short outing, such as to a restaurant or a brief visit at a friend's home, a parent with a baby may wish to bring in only a few baby care items, such as for a single baby change or nursing. A list of such items might include a diaper, a baby changing pad, a spare baby garment and some baby wipes. A parent, especially a breast-feeding mother, may wish to bring along a small pillow. A larger collection of baby care items may be left in the car and retrieved if needed.
An object of the invention is to combine diverse baby care equipment into a single article.